There has been a need for block ice since time immemorial. The applications to which ice blocks can be put are many and varied. For example, prior to the introduction of electricity into residential dwellings, they were received in "ice box" devices to effect a reduction of temperature therein in order to perserve various food items.
Even with the advent of the introduction of electricity, however, the demand has not diminished. Rather, an increase in demand appears to be the trend. Numerous applications for block ice still remain, and additional applications continue to be developed.
In order to attempt to satisfy the demand for block ice, various equipments have been developed. These range from very rudimentary structures such as over-sized trays in which water to be frozen is received, to sophisticated machines which strive to accomplish uniformity of product. Two characteristics--uniformity of size and uniformity of compactness--are particularly desirable to comsumers. A purchaser desires to obtain what he paid for, and an offered block of ice which is reduced in size or which has a high level of porosity is deemed to be an inferior product.
From the standpoint of the manufacturer, it is desirable that a machine for making block ice is reliable, easy to operate, and efficient. Time is money, and any reduced capacity occasioned because of machine down-time or inefficient operation is unacceptable.
It is to these problems and dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved ice block press which is durable, efficient, and easy to operate, and which serves to enable the owner of the machine and/or manufacturer of block ice to give his consumer what he paid for.